


If We’re Going Down We’re Going Down Together

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Sam Winchester, Castiel Saves the Day (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Protective Dean Winchester, Random & Short, lots of swearing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101
Summary: The brothers get into a terrifying situation when the Impala is balancing precariously over a cliff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	If We’re Going Down We’re Going Down Together

*** * ***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean chants, eyes squeezed shut. One hand is gripped white-knuckled around the wheel of the Impala and his other is outstretched and pressing against Sam’s chest, it remained there even after the car stopped, but not without both front wheels hanging over the edge of the cliff. He can feel Sam’s heart-pounding, just as his own is doing.

“Dean,” Sam whispers as if the slightest sound would send them over.

Yeah?” Dean says just as quietly because maybe it fucking could.

“We should call someone, 911, someone.”

“Yeah.” The car creaks— ”Jesus mother fuck!” Dean pressed back again the leather, “Come on, Baby.”

“Fuck, shit, Dean.”

“C-Cas,” Dean remembers they have an honest to God angel watching over them. Holy shit! “Cas, christ, man,” Dean whispers. “We-we’re kind of in need of some major help here, buddy.”

“Kind of?”

“Shut up. Dangling over a cliff, Cas, come on. Don’t make me beg.”

“Dean,” a gruff voice says. Both brothers startle and car rocks and creak again causing a muddle of expletives coming from their mouths. “Fuck, Cas, man,” Dean hisses.

“I have the car, get out.” Sam slowly moves to open his door by Dean shakes his head, “No, no.”

“Dean—?” Sam says stilling.

“No, I’m not—I’m not letting my baby go overboard. If she goes over, I do too,” Dean growls.

“You’re kidding?” Sam says.

“No.

“Christ, Dean, this isn’t a damn pirate ship! You’re not a fucking seaman or a captain!”

Dean laughs breathlessly at that because seriously seaman? “Get out, Sam. Just cause I’m not leaving my baby doesn’t mean you have to come with.”

“Fuck that, Dean, Jesus, it’s a car, Dean, you’ll re-build her like any other time she gets dinged.”

“If she goes over, Sam, she is not just going to get dinged! Get out!”

“No! If you’re going down then I am too.”

“No one is ‘going down’” Cas grumbles. “You Winchesters are exasperating.” He grabs the wheel well of the front left tire and pulls the car back onto all four wheels away from the crumbling edge. And only then did Dean take back his hand still firmly placed over Sam’s heart.

“I can’t believe you!” Sam snarled. “Seriously? I don’t even think Dad would go with the car!”

“Well, I’m not Dad!”

“I swear, Dean, if I die one day because you would rather die  _ with _ your car, I am going to haunt your ass.”

“Fine,” Dean says and gets out, he has to check if the wheels or the underneath of Baby got damaged. Sam got out too because he didn’t want to sit in the car for another minute. They were still too close to the fucking edge for his liking. He went over to their saving angel. “Fuck, thank you, Cas!”

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Cas says blandly.

“Cas, you feathered asshole!” Dean snarled over his shoulder. “You dented her! I have a Cas-shaped handprint on the  fender ! Do you know how long I’m gonna have to buff that out?”

Sam huffs and rolls his eyes, “He saved our lives and made sure your damn car didn’t go overboard and get totally trashed, I think instead of bitching you say thank you.”

Dean pouted, “Yeah, fine, alright. Thank you, Cas… but also fuck you too.” He caressed the dent and whispered to his baby that he’ll get her fixed up as soon as possible.

“You’re such a jerk,” Sam says.

“Bitch.”

“Can we just get the hell out of here.”

“Yeah. I think she’s good to drive, at least until Bobby’s then I’m giving her the full treatment.”

Sam rolls his eyes but turns back to Castiel, “Are you leaving?”

“Yes. I’ll be listening, just in case something happens again.”

“Okay, thanks, Cas, seriously, thanks.” Sam smiles and goes dreadfully back to the car. Cas stands there for another moment as Dean backs away from the cliff and pulls back onto the pavement. Sam waves at him before they launch down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Dean throwing his hand out to catch and keep Sam from jolting forward if he hits the breaks too hard or if they might get into a car accident like a parent would do with their child sitting in the front seat. (Did he do this in the show?)


End file.
